


Forever With You

by LindyGale



Series: Being Together Forever (ChibaHaya Trilogy) [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Adults, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Mild Smut, Pregnancy, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyGale/pseuds/LindyGale
Summary: Chiba Ryuunosuke and Hayami Rinka are officially part of the society. As working adults, they discovered that being together like before won't be possible unless they take the next step.Till death do them apart... is it?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami (mentioned), Chiba Ryuunosuke & Hayami Rinka, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Isogai Yuuma/Kataoka Megu (mentioned), Nakamura Rio/Sugaya Sousuke (mentioned)
Series: Being Together Forever (ChibaHaya Trilogy) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 𝐅𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝

This is for my readers who have reached this far in **Being Together Forever**. I am deeply grateful for everyone's support and patience. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have thought to make Chiba and Hayami's story into a trilogy book, and I wouldn't have been so motivated to keep on writing. 

Although Assassination Classroom is not a popular choice to write about at this time, I don't regret doing this as my comeback in writing stories. I really adore Chiba and Hayami as individual characters and as a pair. It's why I'm greatly happy to know that there are some people out there thinking the same. 

Just like in the two previous books, the final book will focus on Hayami and Chiba's relationship after graduating college. You know the drill, but it is still fun to know how it will unfold. Hence, this book. 

Updates in this book will be released every Saturday. Every update will have one or two chapters depending on the length. This way, I will be able to manage my time more effectively. 

Comments and constructive criticisms of this book are highly appreciated. Don't hesitate to share them with me! 

Now let's move on to the story, shall we? 

Brimful of anticipation,  
Ⓛⓘⓝⓓⓨ Ⓖⓐⓛⓔ


	2. 𝟶𝟶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫

"Good work today, Chiba-san."

Raising his head, the raven-haired man saw his colleague waving her hand at him as she made her way to the elevator. He returned the gesture as he said, "You too, Oshiro-san. See you tomorrow."

As she took leave, he shut down his computer and stacked together the papers on his cubicle. He took his jacket and, then, his bag. Being the last person on the floor, he switched off the lights before stepping inside the lift.

He was invited by his co-workers earlier to eat and have a drink outside. He declined them for the sole reason that his girlfriend would be cooking dinner tonight. After telling that, he was teased by the guys for how he practically has a wife at home and that he should tie the knot already. It reminded him of the prodigy duo who would do the same back in the day.

Speaking of the two, Karma Akabane has begun his civil service recently, while Rio Nakamura was in South Korea conducting negotiations with its ambassadors. Those two didn't even bat an eye as they paved their way to their goals, which was no surprise to everyone in Class 3-E.

At the pavement, he was waiting for a cab when he received a message from Sosuke Sugaya, an eccentric artist having reached his success in his latest masterpiece. This begot the opening of his exhibit this month.

**𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚢𝚊:** Dude, I still have no date for the exhibit. Can I borrow Hayami instead?

 **𝙲𝚑𝚒𝚋𝚊:** No way. Go find someone else.

 **𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚢𝚊:** Stingy.

 **𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚢𝚊:** Don't forget this Saturday. Karasuma-san will be coming too.

 **𝙲𝚑𝚒𝚋𝚊:** OK.

After getting in the cab, Chiba told the driver his destination and began watching the streets zoom past the window. There he came across a large screen broadcasting an interview with Haruna Mase, the screen name of Akari Yukimura or, as she was known in junior high, Kaede Kayano. Following that were several more billboards and, then, there appeared Megu Kataoka endorsing a clothesline brand with a fashionable pose.

The others in Class 3-E have their fair share of achievements in their career. Back in the past, no one would've thought that they would come this far. Anyone would've laughed in disbelief and mockery if they heard that the students who flunked their grades in Kunugigaoka Junior High School would be able to prosper in the future.

It was thanks to a certain yellow octopus with superhuman abilities and shrewd intellect that they have come this far. A former assassin, a research subject, and after that their homeroom teacher and target – all of those were him, whom they called,

_Korosensei_

"We've arrived, sir."

Broken from his thoughts, the raven hair extended his payment to the driver. Then he headed straight into the building as he further pondered over his former classmates, how they have been doing at the present.

Taiga Okajima was a thriving photographer by now. He was contracted by an esteemed agency to do photoshoots for its idol groups, both girls and boys. This made him utterly rhapsodic since it was his huge freakish dream to take pictures of female icons and celebrities.

As for Kouki Mimura, he became a TV producer in hopes that he could direct his film someday. Yuzuki Fuwa was laboring in a publication company as a journalist. According to her, she would begin drafting her manga soon.

Hinata Okano has been competing in the gymnastic Olympics, having won silver and gold medals. Her rising fame as an athlete went on par with that of Tomohito Sugino, an ace baseball player known for his slimy pitches. He has led his team in several victories in national matches, his friendly disposition making him the country's most favorite baseball athlete.

Not to mention that, after all those years of being a lovesick idiot, he's finally going out with...

Walking further inside the apartment, Hayami was by the dining table setting it up. When she had seen him from the corner of her eye, she turned over her shoulder as the corners of her mouth turned up.

"Welcome home," she greeted. She was still in her work attire with her hair tied in a low ponytail, her wavy strands flowing until her mid-back.

"Hm." He shrugged off his jacket, draping it across the chair before loosening his tie. Then he took a seat just as she sat down on the other end.

"You didn't take overtime today?" he asked after they had expressed gratitude for the meal.

She began picking up food with her chopsticks as she said, "No. It's the birthday of our manager's daughter. So he told us to clock out early."

"I see." Without having anything to add, he went on eating.

Seconds later, her gaze flickered to him, taking a hint of his taut expression. His bangs that were once layering the upper half of his face have been waxed over his head. His eyes, now blue as the sea, were gleaming with less intensity due to his contact lens.

Since it would've been otherwise impossible to get hired, he asked Koutarou Takebayashi and Manami Okuda to come up with a way to fix his 'eye issue'. He knew that he could count on them in this type of thing more so when they have been applauded for their medical breakthrough in developing artificial blood compatible with anyone no matter the blood type.

With this, the two science experts created a specialized contact lens that would barrier his eyes' intense gaze without affecting his eyesight and field of vision. As a result, he was able to land a job in an architectural company as part of a project design team.

"You've been working more hours lately," she said. "Are they giving you a lot of work?"

He paused, then, glanced up at her. "Not really. I'm the one who initiated doing overtime to keep my mind off something."

"And that is?"

"These days, I find myself discontented. I feel like I'm supposed to be doing something more than my current job," he answered.

Even though he liked his job, he still felt unsatisfied. Dealing with clients, making designs with the team, and drafting reports weren't enough for him. He wanted to call his own shots and do something impactful than being a member of the team. He wanted to have the same rewarding feeling and experience he had in junior high when he designed the expansion of the nursery.

"That's easy." Flashing on a sanguine look, she placed her chopsticks down. "Let's form a company. You and I. Together."

He simply stared at her with incredulity. And so, she continued, "You have a keen observation. You see the world quietly and accurately. Unlike you, I have no aspirations so I will support you. The things that you can't do, I'll do them for you."

She was already aware of his inner turmoil weeks ago. That's why she has been looking for a solution to help him. Something that would fit his capabilities and wants. And this was what she formulated.

After squeezing his hand across the table, feeling her silver initial on his wrist, she told him, "You have your first blade, while I will be your _second blade_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍. 𝙻𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚔𝚞𝚍𝚘𝚜 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚛. 𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚋𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚞𝚙𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜!


	3. ░ 𝐂𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐫 ░

╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡

"Success is how high you bounce when you hit bottom." 

**_~ George S. Patton_ **


	4. 𝟶𝟷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫

It was a dead, quiet hour within the four corners of the room when he heard the door swung open, followed by footsteps nearing his way. He kept on his work on his laptop, not bothering to lift his gaze at the incomer.

"Here are the snacks."

A plastic bag was placed on his desk, atop the pile of paperwork he had done for today. From his crossway sight, a corporate attire with tangerine wavy hair glided past him and towards the cubicle diagonally on his right at the edge of the room.

Taking a peek, the plastic contained a meat bun and a box of chocolate Pocky sticks. The sweet snack has made him recall that episode of a romantic comedy series he watched the previous week where the couple there ate one Pocky stick on either end.

His gaze flickered towards Hayami, who was munching on her meat bun while focusing on her computer, then back at the box of Pocky in his hand. For the sake of it, he wanted to try doing it with her.

"Rinka," he called out no sooner than inserting a chocolate stick in his mouth with an expectant look.

After tearing her eyes away from the screen, she blinked at him before saying, "Your meat bun will get cold if you don't eat it immediately." Then she returned to what she's been doing, seemingly not getting a hint of his indirect invitation.

Crestfallen, Chiba thought to might as well resume working. That's when a woman with shades on and in a trench coat stepped in, her heels clacking the floor.

"Hi, I need your help for my house," the woman said.

Having recognized her, it took him a moment to react as he stared at Chiasa Yamazaki, who was a famed singer-actress, while chewing on his Pocky stick, bit-by-bit going into his mouth. On one hand, Hayami stood up with a calm façade and approached the potential client.

"Welcome to Chiba Architecture," she greeted with a slight bow before gesturing to the center where the couches were. "Please have a seat."

When Yamazaki had sat down on the couch, Hayami began to say, "I'm Hayami Rinka, the administrative assistant and –" she aimed her hand at his direction "– this is Chiba Ryuunosuke, the company chief."

Clasping his hands together, it was now his turn to speak. "Before we proceed, what would you like to drink? Coffee or tea?"

The female celebrity came here per Haruna Mase's recommendation. She and her husband planned to move out of the condominium and have their own house. They wanted a design that was contemporary with a nude color scheme and a size that would fit a family of four.

She was assured that this company would give her one of the best quality designs and that they would be able to meet her needs without needing to elaborate on them.

After discussing the details of Yamazaki's request, the pair were left with more work to do. They began mapping out the design, resulting in several rough sketches of the house in Chiba's tablet.

They spent the first few months devising, studying, and prepping up for the establishment of the company. While Chiba was enlightened by Hayami on business management, she took her time familiarizing with his help the intricacies of operating an architectural firm. All of their efforts have paid off when they had set up their office in a leased space.

Through their friends and acquaintances, it hadn't been too arduous to advertise their services to the market. So far, the company that Chiba and Hayami have built up obtained a total of eight projects from their clients.

If it wasn't for Hayami, he would still be slaving away hours of dullness and discontent in his previous job. He would not know his capabilities, up to what extent and in what ways he could use them. If he hadn't met her, he would still be that same young boy in middle school always hiding from and simply perceiving the world behind his curtain of hair.

While sitting on the couch, Chiba glanced up from his unfinished drawing of the exterior structure and saw her nibbling on a chocolate stick while reading a document. The sight tempted him to rise on his feet, about to walk over her spot when she had beaten him to it midway.

"This one needs your signature," she said as she extended the folder towards him.

His eyes remained on the stick dangling from her mouth. He disregarded her words and bent forward. Drawing closely towards her face, he was about to take a bite when–

"Water delivery!"

He jerked back as the clueless Hayami turned to the door where a man was hauling a gallon of water on his shoulder. She thrust the folder into his hands before heading over to the delivery man. Amidst her instructions where to put the gallon, he shielded his face with the folder, his ears tinted red from embarrassment.

 _'What the hell am I doing?'_ he thought.

He didn't know why he was so invested in this 'couple thing'. Sure, they didn't act lovey-dovey as much as other couples did, but it's not like he was bothered by it. In fact, he appreciated the lack of neediness from his partner, her occasional affections although paltry, and the respect and support she provided him.

He was very much happy with her, and yet he wanted them to be cliché once in a while. Just like in that rom-com series.

When the sun had set down, they wearily agreed to buy takeout for dinner and go home. While waiting for their order in the eatery, he opted to try it once again, pulling out a chocolate stick and fixing it between his lips.

He has his hopes up when he had seen a small smile across her face. She said, "I see that you've taken a liking to that snack. I made a good choice in buying that."

At this point, her obliviousness was driving him mad.

Entering the apartment, he arranged their food on the table while Hayami went to get the beer from the fridge. His eyes fell on the leftover Pocky snack, the source of his meager worry, just lying there like a grim reminder. With a sigh, he took his seat as she arrived with their drinks.

Then they started their meal.

When he was done, he clutched the box of Pocky and took a piece. Before he could eat it though, Hayami stole it from his hand and bit off its half.

He gawped at her standing figure before him. Smiling slyly, she tipped her body over, one hand on the table as support, with her face moving closer.

Soft lips made contact with his mouth followed by her tongue sliding in. After that, she drew away, her emerald orbs teasing and amused. "If you want a kiss so bad, you should've directly asked," she said.

He watched her clean up the table, flabbergasted at what she had done. That's when he felt that there's something in his mouth, the half of the Pocky stick that she had transferred during the kiss.

So she knew about his insinuations earlier. She had only been feigning ignorance to mess with him.

Blood rushed inside him as he chewed the wafer stick. Then he rose on his feet and came up behind her in the kitchen, his hands crawling around her waist.

"Let's take a bath together, so we can save water," he whispered before burying his face on her neck.

She chuckled and, then, said, "Yes, to save water."

"Hm."

Turning around, she looped her arms on his shoulders as she broke into a tender expression. "How's the Pocky this time?" she quipped.

His lips quivered up. "I don't know. I didn't take a good taste." Leaning down, he tugged her waist towards him. "Maybe I'll know with a second bite."

He stopped short when the doorbell had rung. With a grunt, he released his hold before going over to answer the door.

"Hey there, Ryuunosuke."

He shut the door.

"You bastard, Manami's here with me!" the guest yelled.

Not wanting to disturb their neighbors, he quickly opened the door again. This time, Hayami came to check on the ruckus.

"Karma and Manami?" she blurted, a bit taken aback.

They allowed their friends inside, offering them to settle down on the couch. Hayami asked if they wanted a drink, but Okuda said she was fine while Karma requested water. When Hayami had gone to get it, Chiba sat against his will on the space beside Karma, perpendicular to Okuda.

"What brought you two here?" Hayami asked after returning with a glass of water.

The purple hair in glasses answered, "Since your place is around the area, we thought to visit you here and tell you that Karma and I got–" she swiveled to the red-head's direction and back at Hayami as she held up her hand "– engaged."

The shock was evident on both Chiba and Hayami's faces as they gaped at the diamond ring on her finger. Hayami was the first one to recover, giving the engaged couple a congratulatory look. "Congratulations, you two," she told them.

Because of the news, Chiba has forgotten his bitter pill from the interference caused by the visit. "When did you propose, Karma?" he queried.

"I actually proposed last week," Karma chimed in. "But we waited to tell anyone else outside our family until we fixed some details."

"So when's the wedding?" Hayami asked.

"We are thinking next month. Karma will be busier a few months after, so it's better to get married before that happens."

Hayami's forehead creased. "Isn't that too soon? There will be a lot of preparations."

"That's why we will need the help of the guys in Class E. If it's us, we will surely pull it off," said Karma confidently.

Clutching both Hayami's hands up, Okuda pleaded, "Will you help us?"

Hayami smiled. "Of course. You can count on us," she replied.

After that, the two ladies carried on in their chatting. Karma glanced at Chiba and said, "Would you care to explain why you looked so pissed when you opened the door?"

The raven hair only looked at him with no response.

"Did you fight with Hayami?" Karma asked further. Then his smirk widened. "Or did we interrupt you two with something?"

Although Chiba was flawless in showing a poker face, his pink, blushing ears proved otherwise.

The sadist prodigy put his arm around Chiba as he said, "If it's any consolation, we can leave right now. So you can continue what you were doing."

No sooner than that, Okuda started to tell Hayami, "We should be going now. Karma still has to drop me off at my house."

"I'll see you to the door then."

They bid each other goodbyes with Karma darting Chiba a knowing look. After that, Hayami walked their guests to the door while Chiba spectated from his position. When she had closed the door, he reclined against the couch and crossed his arms.

"So where were we?" he stated.

A smile hovered on the edge of her lips as she headed to the bathroom. "You were saying something about taking a bath and saving water?"

"Yes, I did." His eyes glimmering with desire, he took off his jacket before following her inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍. 𝙻𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚔𝚞𝚍𝚘𝚜 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚛. 𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚋𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚞𝚙𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜!


	5. 𝟶𝟸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐡 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫

Laughter, chattering, and music ricocheted within the venue trimmed with light gray tables and foil gold ornamentals. Not far from them, the bride and groom greeted their guests with cheery smiles including the red hair sadist, who despite its insolent gait was, in fact, brimful of sheer delight.

As Chiba watched the married couple, he felt a tap on his lap. He turned to his right where Hayami was eyeing him with concern, her face asking him, _'Are you ok?'_

He answered her with a grip of her hand resting on him and a reassuring smile before averting his attention to the conversation unfolding at their table.

> MIMURA: How nostalgic to be sitting with everyone in Group 2 during our school trip.
> 
> SUGAYA: Yeah. Who thought of arranging the tables according to our groups on the school trip?
> 
> NAKAMURA: None other than _moi_.
> 
> SUGAYA: It's a good idea.
> 
> NAKAMURA: Thank you. You also did great in making that chocolate fondue fountain that looks like Korosensei.
> 
> SUGAYA: Thanks. It's either that or I make one that produces spicy chocolate once specific persons use it.
> 
> NAKAMURA: I see that our sadist genius hasn't changed.
> 
> SUGAYA: I'm pretty sure that you would also enjoy seeing that show.
> 
> FUWA: This is why you should've gone with my suggestion!
> 
> NAKAMURA: And that is?
> 
> FUWA: A chocolate fondue fountain that can release rainbow colors and fireworks!
> 
> MIMURA: Oh boy...

"It's comforting to know that everyone hasn't changed since then," said Hayami amid the lively chatter.

He grimaced. "I don't know about that. I'm actually more worried."

She let out a giggle and uttered, "Still, everything turned out fine."

Then her eyes darted to the couple-of-the-day approaching their table. Both Mr. and Mrs. Akabane looked fetching in their outfits – Karma in a black tuxedo with a black tie and Manami in a white strapless ball gown.

Their companions began exchanging laudatory remarks with the bride whereas the groom drew towards the stoic couple.

"Thank you for finding us that famous band, Ryuunosuke. Even though it was last minute, you managed to save us," Karma said.

Chiba's mouth curved up as he said, "No problem. The vocalist and I were in the same band in college, so it didn't take much to ask for a favor."

Then Okajima appeared before them, holding up a camera. "Alright! I'll be taking your picture!" he exclaimed.

Everyone on the table got up from their seats and positioned themselves. The bride and groom stood at the center.

"Okay. On the count of three. One... two... three!"

After that was the speech of the best man and maid of honor. Manami had changed into a long gown before she and Karma sat on the rectangular table.

Interwoven voices hushed down when the tapping of the glass had been heard. A petite blue-haired man arose on his feet, pulling in gazes towards him.

"As I have known Karma for a long time, I know well enough how annoying he is at most times and how he can be secretive when it comes to himself. But still, he is a trustworthy and honest friend. For that, I'm grateful to him. He may not be the first person that you go to when you need help, but he is the sort who will know what to do to fix your problem. It's a given that he's smart, cunning, and hardworking if you look close enough. I admire him because of those things. That's why –" his azure eyes flickered to the bespectacled woman beside the groom "– I know that Manami is in good hands. I also know that she will take good care of Karma."

Nagisa flashed a look at the red-head before glancing at the guests, particularly at his former classmates. "Before I end this speech, I want to take this opportunity to ask something to someone very special to me," he stated further.

The blue hair, then, turned to the maid-of-honor, Akari Yukimura, who gave him a befuddled smile. Descending on one knee, he raised a golden ring while he grasped her hand.

He said, "Akari, will you be my wife?"

Accompanied by gasps and shocks, each and every one froze on their seats as they waited with bated breaths. Karma watched the scene amusedly while Manami grabbed hold of his arm, jitters running all over her body.

With her hands over her mouth, the dark-haired actress stared dewy-eyed at the jewelry in Nagisa's hand. She was awestruck, her mind at a standstill at this exuberant sensation dwelling within her. And so it took seconds before she could reply,

"Of course, I will marry you, Nagisa."

Nagisa straightened up and inserted the ring on her finger as the onlookers applauded and cheered. Then their friends gained upon the couple, the men giving Nagisa a pat and the ladies adoring Akari's engagement ring.

Guilt and distress loomed over Chiba as he retracted his gaze from the just engaged couple to Sumire and Taisei Yoshida who has had their son and were now expecting a second child. Sumire was making side-living making handcrafts, while Taisei has taken over the family motorcycle business.

Following that, he looked at Irina and Tadaomi Karasuma then at Kataoka and Isogai, who would be marrying in months after this. Isogai's trading business was now booming, which made him more capable to finance his family's expenses. Thankfully, his mother has recovered although she needed to take better care of her health to avoid repetition of her illness.

When Hayami had stolen a peek at her partner, she caught wind of his mood. Facing back their celebrating friends, she deemed to have a talk with him about this later.

* * *

Hayami had to wait until they reached the apartment. Their ride in the taxi was silent, not the comfortable kind that they're accustomed to, with both of them being reserved in their own space and thoughts.

That's why after wearing into her indoor slippers, she voiced out, "Don't worry about what your father said the other day. It doesn't matter what he thinks."

He stopped on his way to his room. "But he's right," he said with his back on her.

**༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛ _  
_**

**_"When are you two going to get married?"_ **

**_All of them paused their eating, averting a glance to Mr. Chiba, who has had his eyes on his son._ **

**_Ryuunosuke hardened his resolve as he answered, "I don't know yet, Dad."_ **

**_His father didn't look pleased hearing that. "It's improper to continue living together under one roof outside marriage. Think of how this will reflect on you and Hayami-san," he said._ **

**_"I know, but I also don't want to rush something that we aren't prepared for."_ **

**_"What do you mean 'rush'?" Mr. Chiba raised his eyebrow. "You have been dating for almost ten years. Surely, you are ready to marry each other."_ **

**_"It's not all about the length of time, Dad. We are perfectly happy as we are. There is no need for us to take a leap yet." There was a slight edge in Ryuunosuke's tone. One more straw and he might just explode._ **

**_And so, Hayami soothed him by placing her hand atop his hand on his thigh._ **

**_"Look, your living arrangement and relationship will have repercussions to your company if you don't act on it," Mr. Chiba argued._ **

**_"I'm sorry. I think that this is better settled between me and her," said Ryuunosuke._ **

**_The father and son drilled holes on each other with their insinuating glares. Mrs. Chiba was keeping watch in case this exchange would go overboard, while Hayami was hesitating if she should interfere or not. The youngest, Hitomi, simply continued eating as she was completely lost in the heated scene._ **

**_Turning to his mother, Ryuunosuke proclaimed, "Thank you for the meal, Mom. Rinka and I shall take our leave."_ **

**༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛** **_  
_**

After taking steps forward, Hayami said, "You've said it yourself. We don't need to jump into this marriage thing right now, and that this is something we have to discuss ourselves. And yet, we haven't talked about it even a word since then."

Chiba perched his self on the back of the sofa with his arms folded across his chest.

> CHIBA: That's because I'm still contemplating. And I end up agreeing with my father's opinion every time.
> 
> HAYAMI: But it doesn't sit right for you.
> 
> CHIBA: Yeah.
> 
> HAYAMI: How about me?

He gave her a dubious look and saw a flash of hurt on her face, one of the rare occasions she showed emotion. It's as if they were on a different page in this matter, which was ironic since they have always been in sync in almost everything.

Despite peeling off her mask, he couldn't figure out whatever it was she was trying to relay. She was supposed to be against his father, but unbeknownst to him, that didn't seem to be the only case.

 _'Wait. Did she even say whose side she is?'_ he thought.

Then as confirmation, she said, "You didn't even ask me what I feel or think." Slipping on her deadpan expression, she walked away to her room. 


	6. 𝟶𝟹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said... updates every Saturday. 
> 
> I'm sorry if it's late, but I also like to thank those who left kudos in this story even before the release of its first chapter.

The rhythmic tapping of the keyboard and the ensuing quiet tension inside the office suffocated both Chiba and Hayami. Nevertheless, neither of them found it difficult to focus on their work. Their interactions, as long as it's business-related, weren't affected at all.

"Have you already sent the draft print to Hashimoto-san?" he asked.

"I did. Also, Kita-san messaged me. She said that she would be coming here tomorrow to discuss the plan. I told her that we'll be available in the afternoon since we have a meeting with Takenaka-san in the morning," she stated.

"Alright. Thank you."

They were like a pair of robots.

But that's the beauty of their work compatibility, which has been proven a lethal weapon in their assassination back in the day. It's probably why it's not anyone's concern whenever they quarrel since they didn't let it get in the way of their priorities.

"Sumire is asking if we can come over to her house tomorrow for Taisei's birthday," said Hayami.

"I'm alright with going. How about you?"

There was a short pause before she replied, "I'm alright with it too."

That was all a front though. Because little everyone did know, there was a storm seething inside them.

Although Chiba has been dying to do so, he couldn't find it in himself to confront her. He was still all over the place on their problem and if he didn't settle that first, then, it would only become worse.

While that was the case for him, it was different for Hayami.

It was deep in the night when she left the apartment in her cardigan and leggings, feeling awful for walking out on their conversation last night. She wanted to clear her mind with a stroll in hopes that she would come in reconciliation with her swirling emotions.

So she kept moving her feet on the street. She passed by lampposts, buildings, running vehicles, and a few pedestrians but she took no notice of those. Then, having arrived at the footbridge, she stopped and from there watched the cars drove by underneath, the blurred lights stretching in the direction of their movements.

She wished that she should've told him her standpoint instead of leaving her statement in the open. But there was nothing she could do, the deed has been done. She was hurting – and muddled – that he, whom she has been with for a long time, was still equivocal about whether they should get married or not.

She was also like other girls, who wanted to marry someone they knew was the right person for them. Even if she was contented, she was dissatisfied at the same time, wanting to advance their relationship. For her not to feel lacking whenever they ate their meals together or whenever they halved their chores or during their intimate nights wherein she would wake up on the bed next to him and wondered if this would become more real, genuine, with matching rings on their fingers.

A confirmation that was resolute and sanctioned, that's what she needed.

"Gakushuu, you bastard. I'll make you regret it."

Upon hearing a familiar grumbling voice, Hayami turned over her shoulder to see Nakamura climbing up the stairs. She was dressed up in a red chiffon dress with her blonde hair swept to the side, down her chest. When their eyes had locked, Hayami noticed her reddened eyes and the dried tears on her cheeks.

Surprise crossed the blonde's face. "Rinka?" she mumbled.

"What happened to you, Rio?"

When her friend had given her a faint, sad smile, Hayami knew what to ask next. "Do you want to go have a drink?"

They didn't bother to become picky, so they chose the nearest eating place they could find. They ordered several cans of beer, shots of vodka, and light dishes to complement the alcohol.

After finishing her can, Nakamura started her story with, "It was Gakushuu. He broke up with me, saying that I'm not the right woman for him to marry. What a jerk, am I right? If he didn't want me anymore, he could've said it better than that."

The words 'right woman' and 'marry' brought Hayami a sting in her chest. She bore with it by taking a shot.

Burying her face into her hands, Nakamura dragged out a heavy sigh. " _Right woman_? How am I not the 'right woman'? I should've asked him that before leaving," she rambled after.

"A slap would've sufficed," Hayami said before calling the waiter for a refill of vodka.

Nakamura grinned. "I already did that." Then she held up her shot glass as she said, "To our broken hearts."

They clunk their glasses and tipped them to their mouths. With a satisfied sigh, Nakamura slammed hers to the table.

Her eyes flicking towards the orange hair, she asked, "How about you? What were you doing on the bridge earlier?"

"Ryuunosuke..." Hayami slurred with her face flushed as she tried to blink away her intoxication. "He doesn't know if we should marry."

Nakamura brought a beer close to her face, elbow propped up. "Why not?" she inquired, then, drank.

> HAYAMI: According to him, we are perfectly fine the way we are now. And we're still not prepared for marriage. I get it... but... he's such an idiot.
> 
> NAKAMURA: Do you want to get married?
> 
> HAYAMI: I do.
> 
> NAKAMURA: To be honest, that guy's hard to read. Sometimes, I wouldn't know what he's thinking. You're the only one who could.
> 
> HAYAMI: That's the thing. I know his reasons are valid, but here I am avoiding him.

She couldn't exactly blame him for taking it upon himself to solve his inner pandemonium since she was like that too. Both of them tend to try fixing their problems by themselves before relying on or sharing them with anyone. Perhaps the pressure has clouded his judgment and confined him in solitude.

That didn't mean though that he shouldn't consult her especially if it involved her. They were supposed to be partners, working on this together. There should be no exemptions and excuses. No matter what.

"Hey, everyone needs space once in a while. As long as you don't drag it out," said Nakamura as she stared at the can she's twirling in her hand.

Then she found her companion resting her forehead on the table while chanting "Black kitty" softly and almost inaudibly. All it took was two vodka shots and one can of beer. Hayami's low tolerance hasn't changed at all.

Her mouth curved up. "If it's you two, I'm sure you'll work it out," she said before pulling out her phone.

"Like you always do."

* * *

The ringing sound jolted Chiba awake. He took his phone from the bedside table and saw Nakamura's name on the lit-up screen.

After answering the call, he asked sleepily, "What is it?"

"You need to pick Rinka up. She's here with me, terribly wasted."

_What? She went out?_

"Send me your location. I'll be there."

He ended the call, looking at the time – 1:23 AM.

It came as a shock that she went out of the apartment undetected. He was sensitive to sound and movements, so normally he would've noticed her leaving even if he was asleep. This showed that her skill in concealing her presence hasn't rusted from the passage of time.

Hurriedly he shrugged on his jacket and tied his hair into a half-ponytail. Not bothering to put his contact lens on, he took a cab for a shorter trip to the place that Nakamura had sent. During the ride, the driver had been avoiding meeting his gaze, which didn't faze him as he was all the while distracted by Hayami.

Upon rushing inside the eatery, he came across Hayami smothering Nakamura with a hug.

"Finally!" Nakamura gushed.

But when Chiba had walked over, providing a better of his whole face, she became frozen from yanking Hayami's arms off her.

Brushing aside the blonde's reaction, he crouched down before Hayami. "Let's go back home," he said only for her to stick her tongue out in reply before clinging onto Nakamura once again.

Nakamura winced as she tried to pry herself away. "You have to go with him, Rinka," she insisted.

"No way! He's a bad kitty!" Hayami wailed.

The commotion has attracted gazes from the other diners. This made Chiba tense up especially with his 'real' eyes in plain sight, knowing fully well that they could barely look at him because of it. Even Nakamura was feeling uncomfortable although she was trying her best to not show it as she didn't want to offend a close friend.

"You leave me no choice." He grabbed Hayami and hauled her body onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Then he carried her outside as she thrashed her fists against his back, demanding him to let her down. With everybody's sights trailing on them, it didn't help that he was giving off a menacing glower in his eyes.

He released her once they were on the sidewalk, fixing her spaghetti strap that had slipped off her shoulder. Nakamura, who had followed him there, handed him Hayami's cardigan.

"I salute you for handling Rinka's drunken personality like a pro," she said.

Facing Hayami with an affectionate smile, he squished her cheeks with one hand, receiving a glare from her. "Well, she's also adorable like this."

 _'There's nothing for you to worry, Rinka. This guy clearly treasures you_ ,' Nakamura thought as she looked at the two with envy. "Take care on your way home," she said after.

"Thanks. You too."

He, then, grasped Hayami's hand before giving Nakamura a wave, which the blonde returned. When he had stepped forward, tugging Hayami with him, she put on a skulking face.

"This is unfair," she whined.

"What is?"

She turned her face away and bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowing as if she was resisting something.

"Why did you come for me?"

It was a whisper, but he still heard it.

"Because you are very dear to me."

Her heart melted at his words, reminding her that he's here and she's with him. And that's all that mattered to her. "Then why are you hesitating?" she asked softly.

He paused before answering, "I'm afraid –" he glanced at her "– that we might lose what we currently have. I said that we're not ready yet, but actually... with the way I am now... I feel that I'm not enough for you."

She ceased walking with him following the same. On their right was the riverbank, the waters glowing in silver light, which came from the round moon hovering on the dark sky alongside a few scattered rocks.

Her mind a bit fuzzy, it didn't stop her from expressing what she wanted to tell him.

"You don't have to be afraid. You have always been enough." She interlocked their fingers as she gave him a positive look. "So you better marry me because you want to, not because you have to." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍. 𝙻𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚔𝚞𝚍𝚘𝚜 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚛. 𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚋𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚞𝚙𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜!


	7. 𝟶𝟺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...𝐟𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐡𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫

When Chiba had woken to, it was eerily quiet outside his room. He shuffled towards the door and opened it. There was no sight of her in the kitchen making breakfast, which was odd since she has had no problem rising early nor she has ever missed a cooking duty.

Thinking that she was still in bed, he went into the bathroom to do his business there before heading to the kitchen to cook in her stead.

Even after preparing their meals on the table, she still hasn't gone out of her room. He has an inkling that this was more than just her sleeping in. With that, he came to her door and knocked twice.

No answer.

He turned the knob, slowly swinging the door open. Across the bed was Hayami burrowed beneath the covers that were wrapped tightly around her. He sped towards her and knelt on the floor, taking a closer look at her feverish face. When he had touched her forehead, it was burning.

He rushed out to the kitchen. Minutes after, he brought back inside a tray of porridge, a glass of water, and medication. Using a thermometer, he checked her temperature. It was 40°C. he placed a cooling patch atop her forehead before asking, "Can you sit up?"

Nodding feebly, she heaved up on the bed with his help. He held the porridge for her, keeping his eyes on her as she finished it.

This would be his first time seeing her get sick. It was distressing; her usual spark and tough bearing decamped in her frail state. He guessed that this was caused by the fatigue from the workload, deeming that they should hire additional staff in the company.

Afterward, she took the medicine, thanked him, and lay back down. "You should be getting ready for work," she said in a gravelly tone.

He hummed in reply, leaving a kiss on her forehead before taking the tray. "Get well soon." Then he made his way out of the room.

Rather than going to the office, he went to a two-story house. He was standing in front of the gate when Yuuma came and let him in.

The _ikemen_ looked dashing as ever, if not better, with his charms still making anyone fawn over him. It's mainly the reason why Megu's admirers couldn't fling criticisms at him when it had been revealed to the public that the affluential fashion and commercial model had been dating him and were now married.

"Glad that you can make it," the former class rep said.

Then he took note of the missing space beside the architect. Right away, he asked, "Is Hayami not coming?"

"No. She's sick."

"She must have overexerted herself at work. I hope she gets better soon."

"Yeah. We're getting more work on our plates."

"Sadly, Megu can't come too since she's having a commercial shoot today."

They stopped in the middle of a vacant room near the main door. Darting his eyes around, Chiba said, "This house is really bare. There is not even a piece of furniture and fixture."

The brown hair crossed his arms. "Megu and I were surprised too. After having the house built, the former owner didn't use or add anything to it. We're lucky because he sold us this house for a low price. I guess he was in a rush to sell this," he said.

After getting married, Yuuma and Megu Isogai bought a house. They wanted to make renovations and put improvements in it, so they asked Chiba for his expertise.

Inch-by-inch they toured around the house, discussing the design to be made as they did so. Chiba used his tablet to take down notes and make sample sketches to show Yuuma for his approval.

When it was noon, they have their lunch in a café. Yuuma shared that this was where he and Megu would eat on their dates. Other than its well-made coffee, the place reminded them of his part-time job in junior high.

While they were eating, Chiba glanced up at his companion. "How did you propose to Megu?" he queried.

That almost threw Yuuma off, but nevertheless realized its undertone. With that, he put on a teasing smile. "That's sudden. Are you going to propose to Hayami?"

The raven hair bobbed his head, which lightened Yuuma's face up. "What made you decide to do so?" the _ikemen_ asked.

"It's been on my mind for these past months, but I was surer of it when I saw her and my mother talking one day. I thought at that moment that it'd be nice if she can become part of my family," Chiba answered to which he followed with, "So how did you do it?"

Recalling the moment with a nostalgic look, Yuuma told the memory gleefully as if he was reliving it.

"It was supposed to be a normal proposal over a classy dinner. But then, a journalist came and began asking us questions about our relationship. The guards and staff weren't able to stop him since other customers have already surrounded us for Megu's autographs and photographs with her.

So we snuck out of the restaurant and escaped to a park. At that time, I thought to go with my plan to propose there. Just as I was about to, it started raining hard. While Megu was panicking as she looked for a shelter, I took the opportunity to kneel down and take out the ring. She was shocked at first, but quickly said yes and threw her arms around me after. Although both of us were soaking wet, we didn't mind since we're so happy that night."

Chiba couldn't help but breathe out "Wow" before saying, "That sounded as if it was taken from a movie or book."

> YUUMA: Are you gathering ideas for your proposal?
> 
> CHIBA: Nah. I already came up with something. I just want to get a good grasp from real experience.
> 
> YUUMA: Wait till you hear Karma's story. Did you see it in the news?
> 
> CHIBA: I did. That guy really knows how to put on a show.
> 
> YUUMA: You're right. So when are you going to do it?
> 
> CHIBA: The preparations will require a lot of time. And with all my work in the company, it will probably take me five months or so.
> 
> YUUMA: Now, that makes me curious about your plan. Good luck!
> 
> CHIBA: Thank you.

When Chiba had arrived at the apartment, he heard clinking noises from the kitchen. He went over there to see Hayami cooking dinner in an apron.

This alarmed him.

"Ah. Welcome home," she said casually no sooner than returning to her task.

Easing off his tie, he pointed, "You should be resting."

"My fever's gone."

Dissatisfied, he examined her. She seemed to be better than she was this morning. It wasn't enough for him though. He drew closer to her beside the stove, halting her stirring of the pot. He, then, placed his palm on her forehead.

"See? I'm recovered." Her mouth lifted. "I believe your kiss did the trick."

He returned her smile. "To be sure, let me help you."

Then he held the back of her head gingerly. "Here's another one for more effectivity," he said before planting his lips on the spot between her eyebrows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍. 𝙻𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚔𝚞𝚍𝚘𝚜 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚛. 𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚋𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚞𝚙𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜!


End file.
